1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a child's stroller (a bassinet, a baby buggy or similar device used to support or transport a person) with wheels which swivel.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional transporters with swivel wheels suffer from several disadvantages. In the past, wheels were rigidly fixed to the transporters on which they were used. This makes the transporter extremely bulky and very expensive to ship.
Later, wheels became removable. Although this technique reduced bulk, conventional removable swivel wheel attachment mechanisms suffer from several disadvantages. These separately shipped items proved difficult for consumers to attach to the transporter. Attachment required the use of several different tools (screwdrivers, wrenches, etc.), as well as several different types of fasteners (screws, bolts, nuts, etc.). Also, because the consumer was responsible for fastening the swivel wheel to the frame of the transporter, the rigidity of this connection varied from transporter to transporter. Finally, conventional removable swivel wheel attachment mechanisms caused the swivel wheel to be attached, via a fastener, to a wheel mount fastened off of the end of a frame member on the transporter. Thus, these conventional removable swivel wheel attachment mechanisms relied on the rigidity of the wheel mount for the stable support of the swivel wheels. Therefore, the natural rigidity of the frame member on the transporter is not relied upon for the stable support the swivel wheels.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved transporter (a child's stroller, a bassinet, a baby buggy, or similar device used to support or transport a person) with a swivel wheel mount which is both rigid and easy for the consumer to assemble/replace.